After Prime
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: This story takes place after Cybertron's restoration and Optimus Prime's sacrifice. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Hasbro. Implied sexual relationships, but no blatant descriptions
1. Life

Smokescreen stood overlooking the Well of Allsparks, deep in thought when his wife, Arcee drove up. In the time after the war, Smokescreen and the rest of Team Prime had formed a new Cybertronian High Council, with new members. Soundwave, who used his expertise in Groundbridge technology, escaped from the Shadowzone, became the Head of Communications. Ultra Magnus took on commanding new soldiers as the Head of Military and Defense. Shockwave stopped tinkering in his lab long enough to provide his guidance to the Science Division on how to use the Well of Allsparks to create new life on Cybertron. Even Predaking joined the council as the Predacon Ambassador. Bumblebee and Smokescreen took on a sort of a leadership role in the council, but neither felt as the leader of the planet, or of their race. In the meetings of the council, there was always a vacant seat. All of the Cybertronians felt as if none of them were worthy to fill the void left in the wake of Optimus Prime's sacrifice to allow new life to exist.

Smokescreen turned his head to Arcee as she walked up beside him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked

"No." Smokescreen responded

"I have some news for you that might cheer you up." Arcee said as she saw the sad look in her husband's optics

"What would that be?" Smokescreen asked

"I was talking to Ratchet. He says…"

"He says what?" Smokescreen's optics grew wide as he contemplated what Arcee could be talking about.

"You're going to be a father, Smoke"

Shockwave sat down in his lab and booted up his computer. He looked at his c-mail and saw that he had a message from Ratchet. He viewed it and looked at the schematics of the test Arcee underwent to determine what gender her protoform was.

"Hmm…" he said "I can't tell what gender it is." He walked over to another monitor and said "Teletraan, cross spectrum analysis." A full image appeared on Teletraan's screen. "A male, and almost fully developed." Shockwave said as he prepared the Groundbridge to send him to the Altihex Medical Centre.

Smokescreen rushed into the medical centre and watched as the young Autobot transformed off of his mother. The little protoform opened his optics and looked about at the strange faces. When he caught his mother's gaze, he knew he was safe.

Optimus Prime awoke within the core of Cybertron, and felt as if a new spark had been lit. He realized he was one with Primus, and could manipulate Cybertron for good, or, for harm. He smiled as he heard what Smokescreen named his son.

"Orion. My name before I was a Prime."

Smokescreen lay next to Arcee, with Orion, wide awake. He couldn't bear go into stasis and miss a single movement. Orion opened his optics, and seeing worth staying awake for, fell back into stasis.

Arcee awoke the next morning to the smell of Energon being purified. She turned her head and saw the Smokescreen and Orion were both up and about. She stretched her servos, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She watched as Smokescreen lifted Orion up to see what he was cooking.

"Engon?" the little protoform asked. He was developing white armour, much like his father.

"Yes Orion, Energon. Fresh from the purification station. They must have made plenty for it to have been delivered already." Smokesceen said as he turned to Arcee. He kissed his wife on the cheek and said "Good morning Arcee. Care to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure." she responded.


	2. Lessons

The sun was setting in the skies over Cybertron, as a brown and purple spacecraft sped into a cave. It transformed into a robot who looked around for a good place to recharge. He was low on Energon, and his head was spinning. He found it hard to remember anything, except for two names.

Megatron and Optimus Prime

Megatron began to feel pain in his chest as he ran out of Energon, slowly. Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared in front of him. As the light dispersed, a red and blue mech was revealed. Megatron knew that this was Optimus, and prepared for death. Instead of killing the dying mech, Optimus gave him Energon, and powered him up.

"Orion!" Megatron said happily "You're alive!"

"Yes, old friend," the Prime said "I am"

Back in Autobot city, Soundwave was talking with Orion about Groundbridges and teleportation.

"So," said Soundwave "Let's recap. Groundbridges and Spacebridges are used to go places. Legend says that a third type of device exists, called a Timebridge. It's a theoretical technology that would allow the user to travel though time, if it was real.

"And The Thirteen and Primus could teleport at will, right?" asked the curious young mech.

"Correct." Said Soundwave "I think today's lesson is over, Orion. Have a nice afternoon"

"Thanks," said Orion "you too."


	3. Suffering

Orion lay on his new berth, in thought. He turned his head as his parents cam in to say goodnight. When the left, Orion fell into recharge. He started dreaming about walking around in the Decepticon ship when light in his room woke him up. A red and blue mech stood before him and Orion's eyes grew wide because he knew it was Optimus Prime.

"Hello, Orion. My name is Optimus Prime."

Just then, Smokescreen and Arcee burst in, hearing a commotion. The couple's optics widened when they saw Optimus. There was the faint sound of a weapon deploying, and what happened next shocked everyone. The Decepticon, Lockdown, attempted to shove his hook into Optimus, but Orion took the blow. The other Autobots watched in horror as Orion's spark was torn in half. The young Transformer slumped to the ground with a clang.

"By the Allspark, no!" Yelled Optimus

He charged at Lockdown, who used a portable space bridge unit to leave the area. The bridge closed behind him, and the Autobots were unable to persue. Smokescreen began to cry as he picked up his fallen son.

"Orion!" Arcee sobbed

"No parent should have to inter their child." Optimus said solemnly.

The next morning, emotions were bittersweet. Everyone was glad to have Optimus back, but were also saddened at the death of Orion.


	4. Aftermath

Hey all, Dragonis here with After Prime. Still following this story? Surprised that there's and update?

Let's get down to it!

* * *

"No parent should have to inter their child. Nor will it occur on my watch!" Optimus said as he placed the spark back in the young Orion.

"Momma, Daddy?" Orion said

"ORION!" The two parents yelled as the hugged their child in tears.

Smokescreen released his grip and talked into his comm.

"Soundwave, patch me through to Ultra Magnus. My house was invaded by Lockdown.

* * *

The next day, Optimus was standing in front of the fountain in the middle of Iacon when Megatron landed next to him.

"I heard what happened last night. How Orion took Lockdown's attack for you." The former warlord said

"Yes." The Prime responded

"Soundwave and I spoke earlier. He put Bumblebee and his partner Strongarm on the case of tracking our assailant." Megatron added

"Hmm."

"Those two are apparently an item."

"I've also called in help. An old friend of ours, Megatron."

"Do you mean..."

* * *

Ooo... Who does Optimus mean?


End file.
